The Darkness Comes
The Darkness Comes is the first episode of the tenth season, and the 95th overall of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. It aired in New Zealand on January 19, 2019 and on April 19, 2019 in the United States with the rest of Season 10 as a film. Synopsis As Ninjago City rebuilds, Faith arrives with a dire warning that the Oni have returned and are destroying the realms, one by one; Lloyd faces the possibility that to defeat this foe, he may need the help of another enemy. Plot Noble shows Lloyd to Garmadon's wing, stating it was built just for him. After unlocking the entrance, he runs off, leaving Lloyd to confront Garmadon by himself. When he reminds Garmadon that he had requested to see Lloyd, Garmadon claimed that it was unusual. When Lloyd threatened to leave, Garmadon remembered and told him that the Bringers of Doom were coming and that although he didn't care, he would rather not be destroyed along with Lloyd. He said that he had decided to help the Ninja defeat them, and that he was the only one powerful enough to do so. Lloyd refuses his offer and angrily storms off, but Garmadon assured him that he will come back. Meanwhile, the citizens rebuild Ninjago while Cole, Zane, and P.I.X.A.L. wait in traffic, complaining that they are thirty minutes late. They wanted to use the Earth Driller to dig under the road, but it was new, so the trio decided to get out of the Earth Driller and run to their destination. Once they arrived, the Police Commissioner gave a speech and presented them with a rebuilt Destiny's Bounty as a reward for saving Ninjago. At the Monastery, Jay is practicing how to ask Nya to be his Yang with Kai's help. Kai tells him to be confident, but Jay says it doesn't sound right. Suddenly, Dareth bursts in and asks them what's happening. Kai explains it to him and tells him to keep it a secret. Nya comes in and tells them that Wu is in the courtyard looking at the new Mural. They went outside to join him, and witnessed Firstbourne crashing near the base of the mountains. They went down to check on her, but she opened her claws and let Faith fall out. Faith informed them that "Darkness was coming" and they took her inside of the Monastery to heal. The rest of the Ninja arrive. Wu said that both Faith and Firstbourne would heal and continued explaining what Faith had told him. A cloud of darkness had overtaken her home realm, and whoever touched it had been petrified. Lloyd told the others what Garmadon had said. Wu showed them his father's book containing a picture of The Omega. He said that his father had called them the "Bringers of Doom." The Ninja head out to warn the city. Meanwhile, in Borg Tower, a watchman explains to his partner that artifacts from Hiroshi's Labyrinth had been relocated to the tower because it has better security. Unbeknownst to them, darkness escaped from the Realm Crystal and started to engulf the tower. The two escaped and wheeled Borg out while the other citizens evacuated. The Ninja arrived to the Bounty and admired it. When they tried to fly, they realized that the thrust lever was wired backwards. After Zane fixed the label, they took off. The Commissioner was working on a model ship, but an officer came in and told him that there was trouble in Ninjago. In the city, the dark clouds started petrifying everyone in its path. Zane claimed that they were too late and the Ninja sped off to rescue the people. The Commissioner and cops tried to stop the darkness, but without proper weapons, they had to back away. Fortunately, the Ninja arrived in time to save them and helped them up to the Bounty. The Ninja's Elemental Powers had no effect on the darkness, even when they used them together, and they also had to evacuate. Cole was grabbed by one of the tentacles, but Lloyd saved him. They saved more citizens, and Cole explained what the tentacle felt like. He said that he saw something inside the cloud that looked like an Oni, so the Ninja went back to Kryptarium to get Garmadon. Without another choice, they release him from prison. Cast *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Dareth - Alan Marriott *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jimmy - Daniel Doheny *Kai - Vincent Tong *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent *Noble - Paul Dobson *Nya - Kelly Metzger *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Police Commissioner - Michael Donovan *Rufus MacAllister - Paul Dobson *Tourist Dad - Michael Adamthwaite *Wu - Paul Dobson *Zane - Brent Miller Transcript For the transcript of the episode, click here. Locations Visited *Ninjago **Ninjago City ***Borg Tower ****Borg Tower Vaults ***Ninjago City Docks **Monastery of Spinjitzu **Kryptarium Prison ***Cell One Notes *Cole is the intro reader of the season. *Kryptarium Prison has built a special cell for Garmadon. *The Destiny's Bounty has been rebuilt from the blueprints that Rufus MacAllister mysteriously obtained. *Faith and Firstbourne enter Ninjago, this being the first time for Faith. *This marks the first episode to feature the Earth Driller in Season 10. *In the book that Wu pulls out, the pictured Oni is shown having a staff that bears a notably similar design to Borg Tower. *The Realm Crystal, along with other artifacts, were transferred from the Hiroshi Labyrinth Stronghold to the basement of Borg Industries because the tower had better security. *This is the third season premiere to recount the previous episode. **The others are Season 2 and Season 9, the episodes being "Darkness Shall Rise" and "Firstbourne," respectively. *It is revealed that those touched by the darkness become frozen in place like statues. *This is the third episode with a name including the word "Darkness"; the others are "Darkness Shall Rise" and "Island of Darkness" in Season 2. *The magazine Garmadon is reading in his cell translates to "Time," which is likely a reference to the real life magazine of the same name. *The Wilhelm Scream was heard for the first time since "A Line in the Sand." *Wu is revealed to know of the events of Skybound. *Nya wears her brand new kimono in this episode. *This is the first season premiere to have an intro sequence since "The Surge." *This is the first appearance of Cyrus Borg since "Lost in Time." *When March of the Oni aired in the US, Faith's explanation about the Darkness is edited in "Endings" as the Dark cloud consumes Ninjago City. *Cyrus Borg, Faith, Vinny, and the Omega appeared in this episode but don't speak. Errors *In the Sons of Garmadon intro "panel," Lloyd is dressed in his Hunted suit. Inversely, in the Hunted intro "panel," Lloyd is dressed in his Sons of Garmadon suit. *In the intro sequence, the Dark Island Trilogy is shown before Skybound, when they should be in the opposite order. *When Cole got into the car, he opened both rear doors. When he leaves, both rear doors seem to be closed. *In the last shot of the Ninja on the Bounty, Zane’s hair is misaligned with his head. Gallery MoS95_Lloyd_prison.png MoS95 Lloyd Rembered.jpg MoS95_Police Guy.png Zane MOTo.png MoS95_Gayle Gossip.png MoS95_Rufus.png MoS95_Ship.png MOTO Nya New Dress.jpg|Nya's new kimono MoS95 Jay & Nya.jpg MoS95_Nya, kai, dareth,jay and Wu.png MoS95 Seeing In The Sky.jpg MoS95_Dragon Mother.png MoS95 Wu Explaing The Oni.jpg MoS95_omega Book.png MoS95_Jimmy.png Death Gripped Guy.PNG MoS95_Police.png MoS95 Ninja.jpg MoS95WatchingfromBounty.jpeg|Note: Zane’s hair is misaligned MoS95_Prison.png de:Eine dunkle Gefahr Category:Episodes Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Episodes of March of the Oni Category:2019 Category:TV Show Category:March of the Oni Category:Cartoon Network